


Volleyball's injury

by NonaWax



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaWax/pseuds/NonaWax
Summary: The last Volley ever saw of Pink.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Volleyball's injury

Pink had had enough.

She was far past being done sitting around alone with nothing to do, trying to have fun and being scolded for it, not even being allowed to socialize with the one friend- no, she wasn't even allowed to consider her own pearl a friend. To top things off, acting out any further would get her pearl taken away. She wanted to be respected and acknowledged by the other diamonds- maybe even just enough so she could so her own thing for once, but they weren't having it. She made her way to White.

“Well hello, starlight. I think you already know what I’m going to answer,” White cooed.   
“I-”    
“You’re going to ask for a colony, just like you’ve been begging Blue and Yellow for.”   
“Well-”   
“You know, they’re very busy. You shouldn’t be bothering them with such pointless questions.”   
“They’re not p-”   
“Yes, they are,” White sighed. ”You know you’re not ready for a colony, Pink. You only want one because you think it’ll let you get away with your misconducts.”   
“No!-”   
“It’s a shame, really. You may never be fit for a colony- but, not to worry; you’ll always be a diamond, even if you never meet your purpose.”   
“NO!” Pink yells, glowing.    
“I don’t  _ want  _ to have to look  _ up _ to you,” she stomps,  
“I don’t  _ want _ to have no  _ purpose, _ I  _ don’t  _ WANT to be stuck in my room doing  _ NOTHING, I- _ ” tears well up in her eyes, her voice is cracking,  
“I don’t want to never see anything, I don’t want to never have anything, I don’t want to never  _ be _ anything!” Her pearl approaches her..   


Pink Diamond continues weakly, “I just..”    
she can practically feel the indifference from White Diamond.    
“..want to be RESPECTED!” She screams.    
The floor cracks and spreads along the wall. Her pearl yells, damaged from the impact. Pink gasps.    


“Ohh.. look what you’ve done now. You’re not even fit to take care of a pearl, much less a colony!”    


Tears streaming, Pink falls to her knees, sobbing, unable to even look at her pearl. This was it. Her pearl reaches out to her-  
“No.. no, pink, I’m- I’ll be okay! I-it was all my-” A flash of light. That was the last Volley ever saw of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually check if anyone had done this before me- but anyways. Her injury has a lot of potential- I don't think we'll see anything of it in the series because Steven wants none of it. In the case that Volley wasn't lying about Pink not meaning to, it wouldn't be much of a flashback anyway. On the other hand, if pink diamond's gem still had this memory (the way it had all those memories of pink pearl Steven saw in the first place) it could be repressed as a result of Spinel's rejuvenator- in other words, totally primed to suddenly be regained when given the "pieces of the puzzle." :) I might write something about that.


End file.
